Willing To Submit
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: Tokio Hotel Fic Bill likes the pain his Tomi gives him but will it end baddly? Warnings For- Rape, S&M, Bondage, Sexual Torture, Slash, Violence, Blood Featuring- Tom, Bill, Gustav, Georg, Andreas Others- Bill POV, NC-17, Dark, Some may find offencive
1. Chapter 1

xXx Willing To Submit xXx Part One xXx The Rapes xXx

I was always a strange child, one may even say grotesque. Certainly the way I look doesn't help. What parent really wants to see their boy in more makeup than a weeks worth of star drag shows? I guess my hair and dress sense don't really help much either.

Now Tomi… mom and dad loved him. He was almost normal. No makeup, dreads, baggy clothes, caps and rap. I guess you could say he was more of a gangster than anything else. No matter, to mom and dad gangster was better than a drag fag.

If only mom and dad knew their precious lil Tomi had fucked his little bother.

At first it was rape, no doubt about it. And a few times after that it was rape as well. Until I submitted.

Now I am Master Tom's pet whore.

xXx

It started as rape. Mom and dad were out for the weekend and Tom and I were left home alone. All I remember is pain. It hurt so fucking bad and made tears come to my eyes.

Wanna know the funny thing? I fucking loved it.

It wasn't consensual sex so it still counted as rape even thought I got hard. And he 'raped' me twice after that, each time he failed to see my obviously stiff cock and left as soon as he has pulled out of my ass.

It wasn't until the fourth time that he noticed and the only way he found out was because I moaned in pleasure at the brutal, harsh pain he was causing me. He stilled for a second, maybe he simply couldn't believe that I enjoyed what he was doing to me. I got restless after he stilled and pushed against him to get him moving again.

That night I allowed myself to wrap a hand around my throbbing dick while he was there and came with him still in me. He left afterwards as usual.

Since then things have changed and he rewards my good behaviour by letting me come and staying with me after the sex. We have a fair selection of toys and bondage gear now and all of it inflicts pain of some degree. I trust my Tomi not to hurt me too much.

Call me what you wish but I say I am a masochist. Just the thought that my Tomi can make me his by doing what he does… oooh, it makes the hairs on my neck stand on edge (and my dick rock solid).

I love how my Tomi knows just how to hurt me to make me beg him to stop. I love how he can make me scream and come with one touch. I love how all those girls are just an act and he never fucks any of them. I love how my Tomi will hold me tight to his own sweaty body after sex.

I love how he is mine.

One time during band practise Tom made me stick a remote controlled vibe up my ass and then made me wear a cage so I couldn't get hard. He kept pressing the button and I kept moaning. Georg and Gustav knew there was something going on… they just didn't know what. It was the longest practise of my life. There was four settings on the vibe but at the time I didn't know that because he kept it on a slow tickle that was driving me crazy. However, during the break the others, including Tom, went outside to smoke. I stayed behind because I was trying to quit.

Whilst sitting on the chair the most electrifying wave shot up my spine as Tomi put it on level four. I couldn't do anything because Tom had told me not to - if I did I would be left tied up all night with the vibe in my ass.

I slid off of the chair and curled into the foetal position on the floor but no matter which way I moved it stayed hard against my prostate. I was moaning like a whore and if anyone came in I was fucked and not in a good way.

Suddenly it stopped and about two seconds later the boys entered the room. Gustav and Georg gave me a funny look. I don't blame them - I was flushed like fuck and my ass was still tingling from the assault of the vibe.

Tomi just smiled at me from behind the G's and winked. He was pleased I had obeyed him. In return he asked if I was feeling ok and I said no, desperate to get home so Tomi would fuck me.

Which was exactly what happened. Tomi took me home, tied me up and fucked me three times that night. Afterwards he held me and told me what a good pet I was. Tomi told me how he loved his little kitten and I would be getting a collar as a reward soon to mark me as his. I overjoyed at the idea and happily fell asleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this one is kinda different for me… well I think it is anyways… what do you guys think?

Please review *_*

Hoshika xXx


	2. Willing

xXx Willing To Submit xXXx

xXx Part Two xXx

xXx Willing xXx

"Bill?"

Bill looked up from his book which he was happily reading on the sofa.

"Yes, Ma- Tom?" Bill asked, biting his lip and instantly lowering his head in submission for his nearly careless mistake of calling Tom 'Master' while their mom was just in the kitchen.

Tom leaned forward and traced a thumb over Bill's cheekbone - Bill was forgiven.

"Come with me, Billa" Tom commanded of his younger twin. He straightened his back and waited fir Bill to rise before walking upstairs to his own room, Bill following him closely.

Once Bill had closed the door behind himself he instantly fell to his knees to await orders.

He started to bite his lip after about three minutes but stayed where he was. He thought he must have been really bad if it was taking Tom this long to decide what to do with him. Tom went down on his knees in front of Bill, the younger still keeping his eyes cast down to carpet.

"Close your eyes, Bill" Bill knew better than to trust the softness of Tom's voice, it could be that Tom was trying to lead him into a false sense of security. He closed them anyway and waited for the blow.

He felt Tom's fingers flutter around his neck and shivered. He hoped Tom didn't want to do breath play because if Tom was really angry it could get dangerous.

The feel of something soft going around his neck startled him but he still didn't let his guard down - after all it could be a choke chain.

Tom fastened the thing around Bill's neck and leaned back on his heels.

"Ok, open them, Billa"

Bill sighed inwardly as he heard Tom call him Billa - he never said 'Billa' when he was angry - and opened his eyes. Looking down he couldn't see much until Tom pulled a mirror out of him pocket for him to see it. It was a white collar. Nothing fancy, just a few studs and a loop at the front presumably to attach a leash but at that moment there was a silver, circular tag on it with one word. 'Willing'

"Are you willing, Billa?" Tom looked Bill straight in the eyes and Bill didn't turn away.

"I am"

"Good" Tom pulled Bill closer by the tag and Bill followed his movements until their lips met in a fevered rush that left Bill panting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This one is short, I know but think of it as the kiss before the punch ;D

I plan for the next chapter to be longer and more... bloody ^_^

Reveiw please -puppy eyes-

Hoshika xXx


	3. Blood Dose

xXx Willing To Submit xXXx

xXx Part Two xXx

xXx Blood Dose xXx

The collar was special between the twins. It meant that while Bill was wearing it Tom had full control. When Bill wasn't wearing it they were normal everyday twins. Bill rarely took off his collar and even when it was off he was only a little less submissive.

A couple of weeks after giving Bill the collar Tom and he were sitting at the kitchen table. Bill was flipping through a trashy celeb magazine with once hand while his other hand played with his collar. Tom was finishing off a bacon roll. Once the last crumb was gone he wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Bill who remained oblivious to anything that wasn't 'J-Lo and Lipo'. Bill's mouth opened and closed a few times in disgust as he looked at the plastic surgery gone wrong.

"Bill, what are you reading?"

Bill looked up with wide eyes and turned the page towards Tom who just blinked once.

"You'd never consider getting surgery, Bill?"

Bill looked hurt, putting the magazine down and looking at his stomach. Tom thought he was fat? Tom didn't find him attractive? Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked at Tom.

"No no no, Billa, you are perfect the way you are, I just meant that surgery is horrible" he reached over and wiped his thumb over Bill's salt tracks. Tom waited until Bill had regained his composure and sighed… it was now or never.

"Bill, take off your collar, I need to talk to you about something"

Bill looked doubtful but reached behind his neck and unclipped the strap before sitting the collar down on the table beside his magazine. Now they were Bill and Tom, average people… or as average as they could get.

"What is it, Tom?" Bill sounded huffy now - he hated taking off his collar except to shower.

"I wanted to ask you something… but I want it to be your decision and I didn't just want you agreeing to please me" he explained as be as he could and Bill just nodded at him to continue, "Bill… I want to try out blood play"

Bill looked shocked to say the least and didn't talk for several long moments which left Tom feeling as if he should have kept this idea to himself.

"Is it safe?" was all Bill asked.

"Yeah, you know I would never hurt you… well anymore than you want me to anyway…" he trailed off.

Bill was silent again and Tom got nervous again. Although he knew Bill liked what they did and he knew he was always in charge he had never deliberately drawn blood except when Tom had raped him those first few times.

Bill silently reached out and picked up his collar. He looked at it for a second before putting back around his neck.

"I'll do it"

xXx A Few Days Later xXx

Tom had went straight to a specialists shop the day after and bought a beginners set of blades. He had spent a while researching blood play before asking Bill so he knew what was safe and what wasn't. Small shallow cuts were best, they drew a fair amount of blood but the scars faded quickly and sometimes a scar wasn't even left.

Tom had also found articles about vampirism and was keen to try that out as well.

They waited until the weekend when their parents were away for the night at some dinner party. It was along wait but they finally left and Tom locked the doors behind them.

Bill had slinked away after he had said goodbye and was already naked and on his knees by the time Tom came upstairs. He looked down at Bill with nothing but admiration and lust in his eyes. He ran his fingers through Bill's hair, the younger purring slightly - he loved it when people played with his hair.

"You can look at me at any time tonight, if you want to, Bill" Tom told him. He hoped it would make Bill feel more secure if he could look at him.

Tom was right. Bill instantly relaxed a little and looked up at Tom. Tom smiled down at him before stepping away to remove his clothes. He could feel his cock stirring a little in anticipation.

Once he had successfully rid himself of the annoying fabric he directed Bill onto the bed, kissing him forcefully as he climbed on top of Bill.

After a few minutes he pulled away and gently pushed Bill's hands above his head to attach them to the wool-lined cuffs at the wall. There was an emergency release catch in them so that if Bill got scared or it became too much for him he could easily release himself and Tom would stop. He had yet to use the safety catch.

Once Bill was secure Tom leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out his box. Inside he had everything he would be needing that night; a vibe, a tube of lube and his new set of blades. He pulled out one of them and put the rest back in the box beneath the bed.

Bill's breath hitched as he saw the light hit the sharp object but he didn't say anything and he didn't attempt to escape.

Tom smiled at his and Bill felt reassured. His Tomi would never hurt him.

Tom sat the blade down next to him - there was a safety seal on the bland so he wouldn't accidentally kneel on it and cut himself - and leaned forward to kiss Bill while his hands opened the lube and drizzled a little onto his fingers.

Bill whimpered as Tom pushed two fingers into him and instantly hit his sweet spot. At three fingers Bill was moaning like a whore and panting, his dick fully up and begging to be touched. This was how Tom wanted him. If Bill was aroused then he would enjoy it more.

Tom pulled his fingers out and Bill let out a little whine at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see Tom and saw the safety seal being taken off the blade. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his chest heaving.

"You ready, Billa?" Tom asked, setting the blade in the middle of Bill's stomach. Bill nodded, biting his bottom lip.

Tom pressed down slightly and dragged the blade across Bill's stomach by about three inches. Bill actually moaned as the blade bit into his skin and blood started to well in the cut. Tom laid the knife to the side and leaned down to the cut before putting his mouth to the wound and sucking a little. This caused Bill to moan again as Tom's tongue darted in and out of his mouth a little.

He lifted his head up to see Bill had closed his eyes again. He picked the vibe up and quickly smeared some lube over it before pressing it into Bill who arched at the sudden intrusion. He pushed it against Bill's prostate again before turning it on and leaving it in him. He only set it to a soft tickle but it still had Bill writhing.

"Billa, don't move as much, I don't want to hurt you…" Tom said softly. It took a lot to stop moving but eventually he stopped he was shaking a little and his breathing was harsh and heavy.

"Please, Tomi" Bill begged looking into his twins eyes. Tom nodded and picked up the blade again.

He made six more incisions on Bill's stomach but none of them were excessively deep. After the seventh one he stopped again. Bill was sobbing with need and Tom felt that he would come just at the sight - a blood covered and aroused Bill was somehow very erotic.

He sucked the blood off of all Bill's cuts and kept the blood in his mouth while he quickly removed the vibe from Bill and slicked his cock. He gripped the base of his brother's dick so he wouldn't come instantly. Bill gasped and sobbed in frustration of not being allowed to come, the sharp stinging of his cuts driving him crazy. Tom slowly inched into Bill and, when he was fully sheathed, leaned down to kiss Bill, letting the blood follow from his mouth to Bill's. A little trickled out but it didn't matter.

Bill screamed as Tom pounded into him, still not allowed to come "Please, Tom, let me come!" he cried and Tom finally let got of his brother's cock. Bill came instantly and cried out Tom's name as his orgasm was ripped from him and passed out. Tom quickly followed him and just as he groaned he heard the door open.

"What the fucking hell?!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heh heh… Cliffy ^_^

Who do you think it is? And what did you make of this chapter? Leave me your opinions!

Hoshika xXx


	4. Whoring The Abuse

xXx Willing To Submit xXx

xXx Part Four xXx

xXx Whoring The Abuse xXx

"What the fucking hell?!"

Tom looked over at the door and stared in shock. One person would have been bad enough but two? Hell, Tom wanted to die.

He was painfully aware of how bad things must look what with him still buried deep inside his bound, unconscious little brother and blood smeared between them undoubtedly also covering his lips as well.

Before Tom could even begin to explain Gustav's fist caught his jaw so hard he toppled off the side of the bed. He briefly remembered seeing Georg running to Bill before he blacked out at the force of Gustav's fist.

xXx Three Weeks Later xXx

Bill and Tom's secret was out... well most of it. Simone and Gordon hadn't been told the full story. When they arrived home Georg had cleaned Bill up and Tom was still out for the count. Their parents had been told of their sons' 'disgusting behaviour' but never of the depth of the twisted dreams they liked to play out.

Tom had been sent to live with Jorg - his father - while Bill was kept at home. No one told Jorg anything except that Simone and Jorg thought it best if Tom stayed away from Bill for a while. As far they were concerned Bill was a victim.

Bill was going insane.

He needed his Tom back. He had, of course, pitched a fit when Tom was sent away but it didn't change anything. Bill needed to feel the sharp sting of leather against his back. He needed to see the bite marks left on his shoulders. Most of all he needed a hard cock deep in his ass. He badly needed Tomi...

But right now there was no Tom so that's why Bill found himself entering the dungeons late one night. Bill and Tom had used the dungeons before and he recognised a few faces.

It was true when Tom called Bill a whore and as much as Bill loved Tom - the fact was undeniable - he was a stereotypical little masochistic slut who would beg just to bleed and be used.

There was a code in the dungeons... subs had to wear nothing except maybe a collar, blindfold, gag or some other item to show their submission. Doms could get away with anything.

Bill entered the main room, glancing around to see if he knew anyone. The main room was a large hall lit with candles. It had an eerie feel to it and would probably have been scary if it weren't for the pleasure filled cries of men that echoed off the walls. There were quite a few side rooms where the toys and 'torture' devices were kept - the main room was mostly used to 'get aquatinted'.

Before Bill could really get the scope of the room a hand grabbed his jaw from behind while another skimmed over his chest to tweak a nipple.

"What's your name?" asked the man. His voice wasn't terribly gruff like a lot of doms but it held menace.

"B-bill... Sir" stuttered out Bill, quite taken by surprise. His automatic reaction to call the man Sir as his submisson kicked in.

"You wanna play, Bill?" asked the man as his hand travelled down to Bill's dick, giving it a firm tug.

"Yes, sir" he breathed out.

"Good. Names Andreas... this is Oliver" Bill blinked as a second pair of hands touched his backside. It was unusual for doms to give their names but not unheard of, "Let's take this to a more... privet space"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haha... It totes sucks but here you have it... sorry it's so short and really sorry it took so long, I have been kinda ill these last few days...

In my mind this could have taken soooo many paths...

Let me know what you think, ja?

Hoshi xXx


	5. Coming To Terms

xXx Willing To Submit xXx

xXx Part Five xXx

xXx Coming To Terms xXx

"You want more?" asked Andreas from his position of ramming an extra thick dildo into Bill's backside.

Oliver pulled his dick out of Bill's mouth just long enough for him to beg "Fuck, yes!"

Oliver removed his cock from Bill's lips and at the same time the dildo disappeared. Bill whimpered at the lack of stimulation and the need to come but he was wearing a ring.

"Get off the bed for a minute" Bill rushed to obey Andreas and quickly scampered off the side. Oliver moved to lay on the bed while Andreas climbed atop Oliver's thighs. Their cocks were pressed against each other.

"Climb on, Bill" permitted Oliver, indicating that he was to be fucked by both of the hard dicks.

Bill bit his lip as he swung his leg over Oliver. Tom had never given Bill an ounce of power during sex. Even when Bill was riding Tom he was always wearing a chock chain or some other device to remind Bill who was in charge. Now Bill felt he had a little power - even if he was wearing a ring - as Andreas lubed up the two cocks. Once he was finished he swatted Bill's ass gently. "Enjoy yourself, babe".

With that Bill slowly pressed down on the dicks, moaning at the delicious burn that was only partly dulled by the lube despite his earlier stretching. All three were panting by the time Bill was fully seated, feeling indescribably full. He stopped moving to try and get used to the feeling but a quick swat at his ass from Andreas got him moving again.

The pain wasn't too bad and the pleasure was almost too much as he closed his eyes and moaned and gasped with each earth shattering thrust.

Someone's hand was fluttering over his dick and two other hands had a nipple each. Bill reached behind his self and grabbed at Andreas' hair, twisting his own head to bring their lips crashing together in a messy kiss.

"Please let me come!" whispered Bill as their mouths drifted apart. A second later a soft click was heard and seconds later Bill was screaming out his release, the other two followed swiftly behind him, pouring everything they had into Bill's abused ass.

Collapsing against Oliver's chest, Bill let the cocks slip out of him. Andreas fell to the side and pulled Bill into the middle to be wrapped in a safe embrace where they all basked in the aftermath, during which they all dropped off into a deep sleep, exhausted.

xXx

It wouldn't be until Bill was home again with Andreas' and Oliver's numbers that he would realise that that was the first time he had kissed some else, had had sex with someone not Tom. It wasn't until much later that he realised he would do it again.

xXxXxXxXxXx

So here we are once more, I am so scared coz I know the smut sucks…

In responce to the two reveiws...

amaurea3000 - This fic is from the twin's (mostly's Bill's) POV. As for him having sex with anyone other than Tom... the whole point of this fic is his lust for pain and sex and subsequently he cheats when Tom is taken from him. However, you may like to know that this is an AU fic... I probably should have mentioned that... and therefore the band won't split up becuase there is no band _to_ split up. As for the G's... well you'll have to wait and see ;D

dannypotterandtheavatartitans - Please don't kill me, Kris ;D No... I haven't done 'this' (and by this we mean Bloodplay) before... it just interests me... q;D

Hoshi xXx


	6. A Not So Teary Reunion

xXx Willing To Submit xXx

xXx Part Six xXx

xXx Not So Teary Reunion xXx

Three months had pasted since Bill had lat seen Tom. Nine weeks since his first trip to the dungeons without his twin. Nine weeks of non-Tom sex. And Bill was loving it.

After meeting in the dungeons six or seven times Andreas and Oliver decided to break one the most important rules of the club; they were going to meet Bill outside of the darkened rooms. Since then the three had been meeting up for sex as well as just to hangout - even if that did usually end in a romp or two…

Simone and Gordon had witnessed Bill and Andreas making out am now believed that they were lovers, which was kinda true. As well as having sex with the boys, Bill had stopped wearing his collar as he didn't feel he belonged to Tom anymore; he belonged to Andi and Olli. Don't think he had stopped loving Tom, of course he did, they were twins after all. But there was an empty hole when Tom had left and Bill's new friends were more than happy to fill it.

xXx

Tom sighed as he entered his home for the first time in what felt like forever. The first thing he did was walk straight upstairs in hopes that he would find Bill.

Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Instead Tom walked into Bill's unusually messy room, even the bed wasn't made. The first thing to catch his eye was Bill's collar lying carelessly forgotten under the bed. He picked it up and ran his fingers of the very thin but noticeable layer of dust on the white leather.

Sitting on Bill's bed he decided to wait on his little brother to surprise him when he got home.

xXx

"Yes, Andi, I just got in the door…No, my parents are out…Of course I locked the door… Andi, seriously, I am eighteen, I can take care of myself…" Bill continued to talk as he wandered up the stairs towards his bed… god was he tired… "I know you are… I'll be fine, I pro- HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN!!" Bill jumped a mile after turning on his light to see his big brother sitting on his bed, "Tomi?!"

"Bill? BILL?! Talk to me, man, are you ok?!" Andreas all but screamed over the phone.

Willing his heart to go back to normal, Bill slowly lifted the phone back to his ear. "I… I'm ok, Andi, Tom just gave me a heart attack is all… You know Tom, my brother?… Yeah… No, I'll be fine, I'd best go, tell Olli I said bye… ok, cya."

Tom had watched Bill from the bed with confused eyes. Why wouldn't Bill be fine if Tom was there? Why wasn't Bill wearing his collar? Who the hell were 'Andi' and 'Olli'?

Bill just stared at Tom but with a different kind of confusion; what would Tom do if he knew about Andreas and Oliver? Why was Tom holding his collar? Was Tom angry that Bill had taken it off?

Silence reigned for sometime while they both mused over the millions of questions going through their minds.

"What wrong, Bill? Not going to give your big brother a hug?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Am sorrrrry T=T

It's been too long… I know… I have been working a lot lately and school… and this would have been up like ten minutes ago if I hadn't just found out some MAJOR gossip *=*

*coughs*

Annnnyways…

I was gonna say a whole load of stuff but I can't remember most of it…

Sorry for being a sadomasochistic bitch XD

Erm… yes, I don't care that it never happened and that they are twins, I like it… sorry if yas are all cringing with every word I type…

Ohhhh, by the way… I has plans for a new fic! But I can't tell you about it yet in case someone steals my idea… so keep a look out ^~^

Please review, I know it's dead short but maybe you can give me hints of where to go with this because I honestly don't know…

Hoshi xXx


	7. I Loved You, Whore

xXx The Notes xXx

Yeah... I ain't to sure about this chapter...

Thanks to Mon1652 for all her great ideas =D

Unbeta'd, sorry

xXx The Story xXx

xXx I Loved You, Whore xXx

"What's wrong, Bill? Not going to give your big brother a hug?" Tom outstretched his arms to Bill, inviting his twin into an embrace.

Bill stood with his arms folded as he bit his lip uncertainly. It had been sometime since playing these games and he found himself almost unsure of all the rules.

After a few seconds hesitation Bill warily stepped forward and uncurled his arms towards Tom. Tom pulled Bill close to his chest and Bill laid his head on Tom's shoulder. His arms were not hugging Tom back properly because he was still on edge.

Tom didn't feel his brother really meant the hug. Why didn't he mean it? Wasn't Bill happy to see him? Who the hell were Olli and Andi?

He felt anger build up in him - Bill should be kissing him and begging for his cock by now… not standing limply in his arms. His grip tightened in Bill's hair as he wrenched his head backwards.

"Why weren't you hugging me back, Bill?"

Tom scanned the fear that was etched in Bill's face. His eyes traced Bill's features and it was only then that he noticed the smudged eye shadow on one eye, the tinted lip-gloss that was spread a little to far onto his face and, of course, the twin love bites that were on either side of Bill's neck. His eyes darkened and in one, fast move he had Bill pinned against the wall by his neck. Bill gasped in the limited air he could.

"Tomi? Tom, please, don't hurt me, I… I never meant to make you angry." His eyes started to well up with tears.

Tom didn't feel any real sympathy for Bill. It was obvious what he had done.

"You little bitch," Tom sneered in Bill's face, "Not three months ago you would have begged me to hurt you. Now, I come home after going through hell without my baby brother beside me to find you have been whoring around with who knows what kind of pricks."

His gripped tightened around Bill's neck with the last sentence. Bill struggled to stand on his tiptoes to breathe.

"Please, Tomi… I love you."

His makeup was streaking down his face as the tears flowed.

"No you don't, you only want to be fucked!" Tom shouted the last word and threw Bill on to the floor. Bill landed on his hands and knees coughing as he gasped in the air as his tears hit the carpet.

"Wanna know the funny thing, Bill?"

Bill looked up at Tom, bottom lip trembling and his eyes full of fear.

"I loved you, whore."

And he meant it.

The whole time he had been away from Bill he hadn't laid eyes on anyone else. Everyday he had yearned to touch Bill again, feel his skin under him, taste his breath with every kiss, inhale the scent that was so simply Bill. It wasn't even about the sex, as good as it was. In the end he had been with Bill forever, right from the second they were created. They even came from the same egg… Bill was truly his other half. A lot of people wouldn't get that he only hurt Bill the first time because he needed to be that little bit closer to him, to feel him in a way no one else could. Then he found out Bill liked being hurt and it made Bill sort of happy in a fucked up way… so Tom kept doing it.

Now… someone else had been inside Bill.

Someone else had made Bill feel the way only Tom should make Bill feel.

And Bill had let him.

Tom looked down at Bill's crying, pitiful form in disgust. His stomach churned horribly just to see Bill's face right then. Why was Bill even crying? It was Tom that had been hurt, not Bill.

Tom leaned down so his mouth was level with Bill's ear.

"You are nothing to me now, you disgust me," he whispered before wrenching Bill's face up to his and kissed him solidly on the lips.

"Whore."

Tom punched Bill once in the mouth and split his lip. For the first time he hated the feel of Bill's skin, even just that one little touch made his head spin and his stomach lurch.

He ran out the house as fast as he could, nearly falling down the stairs because of his extra large jeans.

His head spun and his heart was pounding as he finally allowed his own tears to spill. Images of Bill with other men flitted in front of his eyes and as his stomach turned again he bent over and threw up on the side walk.

He spat out the vile taste as much as he could before wiping his mouth and straitening up.

There was only one place Bill would have gone to pick people up…

Time to see the Dungeon Master.

xXx End Notes xXx

Well... what do you think? It's kinda... I dunno how to put it but yeah... am not too sure =/

If you have any questions don't hessitate to ask, you know where I am, link to my msn and email is on my page.

Next chapter should start to get a little heated again but in a kinda bad-yet-oh-so-good kinda way...

Also, if you ain't noiced I like the word 'Whore' just now XD

Make what you will of the small snippets of poems, they are taken from poems I have written and I felt they fitted in well with the story...

Hoshi xXx


End file.
